1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to distributed systems, such as distributed mail and application systems. More particularly, it relates to an automated process for registering user IDs in such systems.
2. Background Art
In an enterprise environment involving distributed mail and application systems, such as Lotus Notes (TM), there is a need for an automated way to create user identifiers (IDs). For example, heretofore Lotus Notes native tools do not provide an easy way to create hundreds of user IDs at one time. The input is limited to either using a text file or manually entering the information. Consequently, there is a need to give an administrator of such a system the ability to create an unlimited number of IDs with very little manual interaction.
Heretofore, other third-party ID registration systems (not Notes native) provide no way of specifying organization unit or different expiration dates and have been bound to a single password certifier.
User identifier (ID) creation (a.k.a. user registration) process is a key administration process that in any enterprise environment could be a very long, time and labor consuming process. There is a need in the art to automate this procedure and reduce significantly the human interaction. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a method and means for registering a practically unlimited number of user IDs in a very short period of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a reliable and robust system and method for performing user registration.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for registering user identifiers (ID""s) for distributed systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for registering user ID""s for distributed mail and application systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for addition of newly created IDs to specific groups of ID""s.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for automating ID registration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for providing a plurality of certifiers for use in initial ID registration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for generating user ID files, verifiable by a certifier, for storage on the user""s desktop.
In accordance with the invention, a system and method is provided for creating a user identifier (ID) according to the steps of receiving an ID request from a user into a source database; approving and storing the ID request into an ID creation queue; initiating an ID creation process with respect to the ID creation queue; and selectively upon failure updating the ID request with a failure indication and upon success notifying user and closing the ID request.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer program product configured to be operable to create a user identifier (ID) by receiving an ID request from a user into a source database; approving and storing the ID request into an ID creation queue; initiating an ID creation process with respect to the ID creation queue; and selectively upon failure updating the ID request with a failure indication and upon success notifying user and closing the ID request.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.